clans_of_the_forestfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beginning Of the Clans Roleplay
This page will be used for roleplay for the plot of this blog. You may start roleplaying once you have asked to add your character. Read the blog before you make any further action. Part 1: The Beginning The sun rose gently over the forest, casting long draping shadows over the trees. Twolegplace slowly woke up, the buzz of their monsters echoing in the distance. Kittypets began to scurry along the Thunderpaths that entertwined through the forest and Twolegplace. Some of them even wandered into the forest for a good hunt. The forest was a nice place, but too wild and "dirty" for the kittypets. They rather preferred the safety of their Twoleg nests. They didn't like the sparse population of rogues or loners either. But that's what kept them seperated... Faust could feel the morning sun warming her thick pelt, she stretched out her jaws in a wide yawn, inhaling the chilly morning air. Dew was flanking her pelt as she ruffled it, her eyes gazing into the trees. Altough she loathed for her Twoleg's food, she had to catch her own meals now. The Twolegs didn't want her anymore. Flicking her tail, she slowly made her way towards the forest across the quiet thin Thunderpath. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 02:55, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Dennis rose from his bed groggily, the bright sun shining in through the large window beside him. He began his day as usual, with a large stretch, digging his claws into his soft, pillowed sleeping place. He leaped onto the windowsill, taking in the forest that sat as his backyard. He remembered a dream he had last night. He was in a forest, with a lot of other cats, and he was fighting. He decided to shrug it off. After all, he had never been in the forest before, or even outside his twoleg's home for that matter. He bounced off of the ledge and trotted toward the stairs, flicking his tail as he passed the dream box.(tv, I couln't think of anything.) It was very big, as long as 3 Dennis' standing tail to nose. He let out another yawn as he trotted up the stairs. He was getting agitated that he had not been fed yet, and with a loud yowl, he leaped onto his owner's bed, and with another jump, onto their stomach.-Dennis Lucas sat on the branch of a tree near the bustling Twolegplace, watching as kittypets wandered about their gardens with interest. How could they stand to be confined to such a small space? Some kittypets, he presumed, simply did not know how to use their claws for anything other than catching a pesky black fly. Others, though, he had scented in the forest, though not too far into the trees. He shrugged to himself, leaping down from his perch moments later. He'd wandered every pawstep of the moor to the west, and the forest he was currently trotting through, in the past few moons, enjoying the open space of the moor, and the stars at night, and the shade of the trees on a hot greenleaf day. Though the other loners and rogues seem to think the territory belonged to them, Lucas believed the territory was shared by all cats, no matter where they came from, so long as they chose to live there, and not just wander. He shrugged again. I guess it's not up to me to decide who gets territory and who doesn't, so long as I'm able to find a place to sleep and food to eat. I'll always be most comfortable on the moor, I think. Feels... right, he thought, wandering a bit toward the Twolegplace, deciding he'd see if he could strike up a conversation with a passing kittypet. 22:04, 01/22/2016 Bright was eating his early kill of the day. He licked his lips in appreciation . He shook off his long fur, licking his forelegs for a moment from any leftover blood. He watched as a she-cat came near the forest and he purred, admiring her shape and fur. He tried to creep closer, his tail swaying back and forth. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 23:54, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Faust lowered herself to the ground, feeling the frosted grass gently brush her belly. Folding her ears, she made her way slowly across the field, desperately searching for any sign of prey. With no luck, she grunted angrily, sitting up against a tree trunk. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 02:07, January 23, 2016 (UTC) After a few moments of prodding his owners face with his paw to try and wake him up, he decided to give up and return to his spot over looking the forest. He was still thinking about the dream he had, and did not notice that he was about to walk straight into the large, silver cylinder that his two-leg always had with him. From this cylinder ran a clear tube to his two-leg's face. He eyed it for a moment, then decided to jump up on the end table next to it to get a closer look. His owner would never let him go near it, but right now, his owner was asleep. He landed on the end table softly, turning and flicking his tail, a smile crossing his face. He did not notice that the stick with fire on top had fallen over.-Dennis The tom used this opportunity to approach the she-cat. He padded out of the bushes, dragging his tail across the trees and plants. He cautiously made his way to the unknown cat, puffing out his chest with a purr, "Hello there." He said ever so calmly, his deep blue eyes staring at her with admiration. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 18:18, January 23, 2016‎ (UTC) Faust halted, fear throbbing in her chest as she heard another cat's voice. She lifted herself from her crouch, turning slowly towards the approacher. "Huh?" She meowed, her head tilting as she surveyed the tom. "Who might you be?" The she-cat added, suspicion clouding her amber gaze. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:25, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Dennis sniffed the cylinder, then, deciding it smelled too bad to stay, he jumped back down to the floor, padding out of the room with a flick of his tail. Behind him the fire stick was spreading its flames across the end table, spreading to the wall and engulfing the room not long after. Dennis was downstairs looking back out the window when he started to smell the smoke. He looked back towards the stairs, not recognizing the smell. He pulled himself up and trecked back up the stairs, then let out a ear splitting yowl when he saw the flames. The entire room that his two-leg had been in was now the setting for a massive fire. Dennis began coughing, then bolted down over the stairs, looking for a place to escape. A loud boom sounded from above him, and an explosion forced the ceiling to cave in. The scraps of the silver cylinder, now stained black, fell through with the bed and the rest of the room. It shattered the windows where his ledge was, and without seeing any other option, he leaped into the outside world. For the first time in his life he felt the outside air, and it fueled him as he leaped clean over the fence, with agility he never knew he had. Once he deemed that he was safe, he looked back, watching the fire burn up his two-leg nest. He hissed and jumped as the windows exploded, and watched in awe as the firespread to the nests beside his. Fueled by fear, he bolted further into the forest, not paying close attention as he turned around a large rock and slammed right into a (insert description of Lucas here lol) tom, bowling his over with his body, and sending himself rolling in the dirt.-Dennis Lucas, alarmed by the booms he thought must be coming from about 15 or so tree-lengths away, flattened his ears, turning his head from the flames he now saw shooting into the air over the trees. Suddenly, the the wind was driven from his lungs, his limbs paralyzed momentarily from shock, as a black tom slammed into him. His senses returned moments later, finally allowing him to register what had just happened. Seeing the tom that had slammed into him, Lucas padded slowly over to him, wrinkling his nose at the scent of Twoleg things and the tom's own fear. He gave the black cat a few careful - and nose-burning - sniffs. He caught the scent of smoke, very lightly clinging to the tom's fur. "Hey," he said a bit loudly, his own ears ringing from the explosions, "Hey!" he repeated. "Are you alright?" he asked, giving the other tom another sniff. 20:54, 01/26/2016 Purred in delight, sitting down on his haunches and comfortably licking his chest. As he groomed himself, his eyes looked up towards the she-cat, an ear flicking out, "Bright. What is your name?" He shook out his fur, keeping decent eye contact with the she-cat. - ~~~~ (How do I navigate this wiki on a phone lol. I can't find a message wall, can somebody link Ripple's? Also, what season is it?) Dennis slowly opened his eyes, his head swirling with fear. He shook out his fur, sending dust flying out. He sat up, looking around wide-eyed, and jumping when he heard Lucas. "I-I don't know!" He could feel his chest tighten. "There was fire, in my two-leg nest! There was a loud noise, and the top fell in! Oh m- It's all burning. All the nests are on fire." Dennis yowled as he backed himself up against a tree. He watched as several other two-leg nests were engulfed in flames.-Dennis (I'm assuming it's mid leaf-bare, so winter) Lucas's eyes widened. " Hey, hey, it's ok, I won't hurt you!" Lucas said as the tom jumped, clearly startled. "I'm Lucas," he said, but wasn't sure the tom heard him, since he began talking about fire. The fur on Lucas's back stood on end as the smell of smoke wafted over the forest, blown by the cold leaf-bare winds. He listened to the black tom. "The top fell in? Is your Twoleg ok?" he asked, now worried. He didn't like Twolegs much, but he knew they were very important to some cats. He watched with horror as the flames moved from house to house, like a squirrel hopping from tree to tree, with no particular goal in mind. He didn't really know what to say to comfort this other cat. 17:26, 01/27/2016 Whinchat sat outside her home, a twoleg house that had burned down years ago. The tabby molly had always been adventurous and now she could actually go on adventures. Padding out of the house with a final goodbye the molly headed into the wilderness. She hadn't been able to find her brother, Poplar, at all during her searches and only assumed he was dead. Sighing she quickly came across Lucas and Dennis crouching behind some ferns. 15:25, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay